


The Last Goodbye

by MishaAnya



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaAnya/pseuds/MishaAnya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My "fix it" fic. Kili and Fili dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I think these two deserved a much better ending than what Peter Jackson gave them. So I wrote my own. Let me know what you think. It's not perfect, but I couldn't get what was in my head on to paper very easily.

“To me!” Thorin cried as they entered the fray. Men and dwarves rallied behind him and his company with renewed vigor. Fili on Thorin’s right and Kili on his left. Together the three of Durin’s line fought. Goblin blood soon gleamed on their weapons and sweat gathered on their brows. Fili and Kili covered their uncle’s back, blocking every blow aimed at the rightful King of Erebor. 

They pushed against the guards of Bolg. The ground was wet with the blood of foe and friend, the bodies nearly unidentifiable in the heat of the battle. Fili and Kili moved swiftly, as if in a carefully choreographed dance. Each one knowing where the other was, knowing when to sidestep and when to look around just in time to save the other from a deathly blow. 

Kili had run out of arrows quickly, but his sword flew through the air just as swift. Every goblin that came across him soon met their maker. Soon a mass of carcasses lay piled around him and his brother. Thorin fought in front of them. He paid little attention to the actions of his nephews. War is not the time for such distractions. He knew the brothers would be together, and that was all he could ask Mahal for. 

The war waged on. Kili could feel his strength fading. For every foe slain, another came to take its place. He looked for Fili. They’d been separated. Not by much, but they were no longer back to back and Thorin was nowhere to be seen. Kili sent up a silent prayer that Thorin should live despite being unsupported. Fili was fighting two goblins. From where Kili was, he could see the weariness on his elder brother’s face. 

Kili raised his sword just in time to block half aimed blow at his head, rewarding the attacker by taking his. He started for Fili, shoving the vile creatures in his way to the side. He would fight by his brother. None of these filthy rats would stop him.

Fili was injured. His leg was streaming red blood into the ground. Kili ran faster. Fili had taken down one of his opponents but he was losing ground. The goblin had the upper hand and a well-aimed foot collided with the gash that bleeding openly. Kili eyes opened in horror as Fili cried out and fell to one knee. He was almost there.

Kili collided with the goblin at full force, knocking them both the ground sprawling. The goblin recovered faster but Kili was ready for him. Fili struggled to his feet as his younger brother fought in front of him. Seeing his brother almost fall had renewed Kili’s strength. He struck fast and quick, forcing the goblin back. The goblin swung wide, and Kili ducked before delivering the final blow into his foe’s chest.

Kili sighed and turned round to face his brother. Fili was grinning at him. His blond hair was no longer in braids, but messy and dotted with goblin blood. Dirt smeared his face, and blood spattered on his armor. But his blue eyes still smiled at Kili and Kili felt his heart lighten that he had not been too late.

The moment did not last. Once more they were overrun with their enemies, fighting for their lives and the home they never knew. Kili fought well. He parried every blow, rewarding each goblin with their own and once again a pile of bodies lay strewn round him. But he did not see the spear. So carefully aimed was it, that he realized it a second too late.

The blow knocked Kili on to his back and he felt pain like white fire. The spear stuck out of his abdomen and he could feel warm, sticky blood beginning to pool. He found he could still breathe well enough. If he could still breathe, then Mahal willing he would die fighting with iron in his body.

“Kili!”

Fili was in front of him, keeping as many at bay as he could. But his injury left him slow and weakened. Kili stood and sword in his hand, he aided his brother. Fili’s luck soon ran out and when Kili heard the scream leave his brother’s lips, he felt his blood freeze. He turned just in time to watch Fili fall on his back. “Fili!”

Kili ran to his fallen brother. “Fili, speak to me, brother.”

“Kili,” Fili breathed, his eyes were widened. “Kili, look-”

At that moment, a member of Bolg’s guard grabbed Kili, lifting him into the air by his hair. Fili watched helplessly as a sword entered the back of his little brother. The one person he was sworn to protect for his whole life. Kili’s eyes rolled as he cried out. The guard threw him to the ground and left, paying no attention the princes of Erebor that now lay in a crumpled heap.

Fili rolled himself on to his stomach and with a growl he threw himself towards where Kili lay on his front. He could see the blood pooling out of Kili’s back, and winced. He grabbed his brother’s arm and rolled him over. Kili was breathing, but only just. He looked into Fili’s eyes and smiled. “Fili…”

“Shh, Kili. You are gravely injured.”

“As are you.”

“It’s but a flesh wound,” Fili breathed.

Kili laughed. “You always were a terrible liar.”

Fili chuckled and placed his hand on Kili’s head as he once did when they were children, when he could comfort him with soft words and protect him from bad dreams. He wished he could go back to that time or that he could send Kili there. Kili took a breath and shivered under his brother. “Uncle?” 

Fili understood. “I cannot see him, Kili.”

Kili’s brown eyes found Fili’s blue ones. “Fili, I’m scared…”

“Don’t be,” Fili found his words becoming harder to speak. His head felt sluggish and he wanted to sleep. “This will be over soon. And you will recover and we will live under the mountain as we were meant to.”

Kili took a shaky breath. “Really…should have taught you…to lie better…”

Fili snorted but didn’t answer. He could no longer keep his head up and instead lay it gently on Kili’s chest. “Fili?”

Fili could only grunt in response. He intertwined one hand with Kili’s and squeezed it. Kili squeezed back. Fili’s hand let go first, but Kili was too close behind to notice. And like this, they lay, the princes of Erebor, as the last of Durin’s line passed into the halls of their ancestors.


End file.
